


润唇膏

by erjibei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erjibei/pseuds/erjibei
Summary: 突然想写一写之前SCG漫展上荷兰涂得那只唇膏当时抱着终于可以拥有个同款的心情买了结果发现这个设计实在有些反人类 一不小心就挤多了 一点都不适合做唇膏用用在其他地方反而显得合适呢





	润唇膏

**Author's Note:**

> RPS注意避雷

“今天的营业时间还有五分钟就要结束了，请您移步收银台结账，欢迎下次光临。”超市广播响起轻柔的音乐，保安扣动玻璃窗内侧的卷帘门，将昏暗的天空挡在外面。

‘……鸡蛋、牛奶、麦片、西红柿、果汁软糖、多利多滋……’Harrison站在超市结账的队伍里，对照着手机备忘录与自己的购物筐。他总觉得自己忘了些什么……

哦，糟了。

出门前Tom托他帮自己买一只润唇膏，前不久刚拆封的那只又不知被他扔到哪里去了。超市眼看就要关门，Harrison匆匆跑出家门，自然忘记把这条加进备忘录里。

Tom很爱舔嘴唇，不然嘴唇也不会这么容易干裂。这个必须得买，不然他又要把嘴唇流血归咎在Haz亲吻过多上面了。

这倒不打紧，收银台两侧的货架上挂着几只润唇膏，虽然种类没有美妆区的丰富，但临时凑合一下也是足够的。

总觉得还有什么……

操！Haz内心咒骂了一句。他忘了拿润滑剂。这种东西一般都不会列在备忘录里所以经常被他们遗忘。今天他几乎就是专门跑出来买这个的。原本他们都是周六采购，但是他实在不愿意再等……

他望望保健品区已经被关掉的吸顶灯和正在徐徐降下的防盗门，又看看自己身后拍的长队，只能叹了口气。今天怕不是又要用润肤露凑合？可是加了薄荷香氛的润肤露有时候实在太过清凉了。

队伍往前缓缓挪动，Haz扒拉着货架上的润唇膏，只有像牙膏那样往外挤的款式。樱桃味、薄荷味、原味……

他灵机一动，扯下两管原味润唇膏。

————————————————————————————————

Haz扭下润唇膏的盖子，挤出一点膏体，均匀的涂抹在Tom后穴的皱褶上。惯常被用在嘴唇上的膏体温和而滋润，他伸出一只手指略微搅动了一下，把那个粉嫩的洞口搞得亮晶晶的。

“哈……你别玩了！”Tom跪趴在床上，两只手扒开臀瓣，臀部高高耸起。这个姿势让他全身的重量都压在了紧贴着床上的脖颈处，时间久了有些难耐，血液向头部汇聚，把脸颊染的绯红。

“别心急，你会受伤的。”Harrison用拇指揉搓着穴口，出其不意的把唇膏头部捅了进去。管颈处的螺旋纹对于娇嫩的皮肤来说太过锐利了。身下人倒抽一口冷气，扒开后穴的手瞬间收紧，在光滑的臀瓣上留下几道粉红色的抓痕。后穴不由自主地一缩，愣是把唇膏从Haz手里夺走了。

Haz哑然失笑，起了玩心。他伸手按住身下人，揪着唇膏用前端小小的圆弧模仿性交的动作进出着。时不时挤一挤管身，把清透的膏体挤进那个小口。浅浅的，就是不往更深处抚慰。Tom肩膀实在委屈的厉害，看男朋友没有更进一步的动作，气急败坏的起身打断了他的动作。

唇膏还是夹在那里。他仰面躺下，怒视一脸坏笑的Haz。虽然红扑扑的小脸让这个眼神更多了些娇嗔的意味。分开自己的双腿，明黄的唇膏还插在那里。勃起的分身上已经有了水光。Tom摸索着唇膏，挤压柔软的塑料，也不知自己究竟挤了多少进去。

“过来。”他揪出唇膏，把剩下的膏体一股脑地都挤在手心里，撸弄着Haz的阴茎。Haz俯下身亲吻他有些干燥的嘴唇，把薄薄的唇瓣吻得水光潋滟。

“一下全挤光了，待会儿不够用可怎么办。”Haz修长的手指探进穴口，把里面的软膏抹得均匀。他特地关照了那块稍硬的内壁。

Tom伸手钩住他的脖子，把人拉的离自己更近：“你不是买了两管呢吗？”

“都用了你嘴上用什么？明天还要上节目……”

Tom狠狠的吻住Harrison的嘴唇，舌头仔细的舔舐他的牙关。作为回应，Haz轻轻咬住他柔软的唇瓣，把那里吻得一颤一颤。舌尖扫过干燥的唇纹，在开裂之前把那里舔的软软的。

“谁让你忘了买……那个……”Tom阴谋得逞一般得意的说道。

“就换你来做我的润唇膏。”


End file.
